


Race to the Mountain

by phoenixjustice



Category: Lost
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Other Side/sometime after they leave the Island.</p><p>Two versions of the same man reflect on life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Race to the Mountain

A/N: This is a challenge I set for myself where I write various drabbles to different music.

: :: :

**Over the Mountain - Sawyer**

All this damned crazyness that kept happening; sometimes he wished that they were all just living together on the Island, like in the beginning.

**Rat Race - Other side!Sawyer**

Their line of work never got easier, but he wouldn't trade it for anything. Just imagine how he COULD have turned out.

 


End file.
